gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Racer - Ultimate Galaxy Competition
Star Wars Racer - Ultimate Galaxy Competition is the sequel of Star Wars: Episode I - Racer and Star Wars Racer Revenge. It is projected to be published for the PlayStation 3, XBox360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation Vita and Microsoft Windows platform systems. Game modes *'Carreer': after choosing a character, the player must pass throughout the 18 planets, from the one with the least number of tracks to the one with the most, until Tatooine, the last one. It's one way to unlock characters. *'Tournament': the player must complete all the tracks present in the 4 cups, plus some specials. *'Grand Prix': after choosing a track, the player must face 3 qualification turns: each turns, the last 6 players are eliminated, and the final qualification turn will see who will take the first line; after those turns, it comes the real race. *'Time Attack': nothing special, just trying to beat the best time. *'Free play': a free play on every track. *'Multiplayer' **'Offline' (up to 8 players) **'Online' ***'Gamespy' ***'LAN' Gameplay The gameplay has graphics from the first title, but mixing up the features of The Revenge episode. It is possible to choose from these options: *'Laps': 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 *'Racers': 2, 4, 6, 12, 18 *'AI speed': Slow, Average, Fast *'Crash mode': **'Normal': no destruction, just the racers and the track; **'Resurration': each time your pod is destroyed, you'll respawn again; **'Destroy': if your pode is destroyed, the race is over, but it's the same as for the opponents. Characters Already awaybles *Young Anakin Skywalker *Teemto Pagalies *Aldar Beedo *Clegg Oldfast *Dud Bolt *Ratts Tyerell *Mars Guo *Gasgano Unlockables *Fud Sang *Mawhonic *Ark "Bumpy" Roose *Wan Sandage *Ebe Endocoot *Elam Mak *Neva Kee *Boles Roor *Ody Mandrell *Slide Paramita *Toy Dampner *"Bullseye" Navior *Bozzie Baranta *Jinn Reeso *Ben Quadrinaros *Rats Pudding *Cy Yunga *Occo Ninebar *Shrivel Baittrano *Knire Dark *Kraid Nemmeso *Scorch Zanales *Tzidik Wrantojo *Eelo Begraas *Wasser Barer *Biff *Xelbree *Durundo *Chros-filik *By't Distombe *Skall Delos *Zip Beeline *Grunta *Kerd K'Kerren *Kidd Kareen *Zorcha *Obitoki *Poorfo *Pugwis *Raido *Ree *Regga *Mab Kador *Habba Kee *Gilag Pitaaani *Terter *Deland Tyerell *Bekk Tunit *Phoebos *Dannko Verrimuch *LobwuWa Loba *Turbo McMerrit *Maxus *Larbo Nelik *Hekula *Ahsoka Tano *Watto (unlockable after completing The Mos Eisley Open in the first Cup) *Sebulba (unlockable after completing The Bonta Eve Classic in the forth cup) Special Unlockables *Anakin Skywalker (unlockable after completing the first cup) *Darth Maul (unlockable after completing the second cup) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (unlockable after completing the third cup) *Darth Vader (unlockable after completing the forth cup) Tracks *Tatooine **The Boonta Training Course (first race of the first cup) **The Boonta Eve Classic (final race of the forth cup) **The Mos Eisley Open (final race of the first cup) **The Badlands *Mon Gazza **Mon Gazza Speedway **Spice Mine Run **Zugga Challenge **Circle of Hades *Ando Prime **Beedo's Wild Ride **Howler Gorge **Andobi Mountain Run **Ando Prime Centrum *Aquilaris **Aquilaris Classic **Sunken City **Bumpy's Breakers *Malastare **Malastare 100 **Dug Derby **Sebulba's Legacy **Phoebos Memorial Run (new) (final race of the second cup) **Vinta Harvest Classic (new) (final race of the third cup) *Oovo Iv **Vegeance **Excecutioner **The Gauntlet *Ord Ibanna **Scrapper's Run **Dethro's Revenge **Abyss *Baroonda **Baroo Coast **Grabvine Getaway **Fire Mountain Rally **Inferno *Sullust **Soro Suub Facility *Ryloth **The Brightlands **The Badlands **The Nightlands **The Wastlands (new) *Peragus II **The Facility Factory (new) **The Destruction (new) *Telos IV **The Tecnologic City (new) **Frozen City (new) *Mon Calamari **Orotoru G'am **The Ballast Complex *Gamorr **Watchtower Run **Ruins of Carnuss Gorgull *Alderaan **The Destroyed Lands (new) **The Death (new) *Trokien **Roundabout (new) **Kindal's Homeland (new) *Aleen **Aleen Classic (new) (final race of the second cup) *Xabogah **Outer Rim Territory (new) **Neva Kee's Phantom (new) Cups *Amateur Galactic Cup *Intermedium Galactic Cup *Great Galactic Cup *Maximum Galactic Cup Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Racer Category:PC games Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:Microsoft Category:Windows Category:LucasArts Category:Geprge Lucas Category:PlayStation games Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Platformer Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Playable characters Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Category:Xbox games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Xbox games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Wii games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii